


Hotline to Hotbreak

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance, basically a bunch of trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IN OTHER WORDS, LUHAN HAS FINALLY HAD ENOUGH OF TAO'S SULKING AND TAO FINALLY FINDS REFUGE IN A PHONE SEX OPERATOR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I coauthor with someone else!

When the first telltale pounding of his friend’s stampeding footsteps first breached his ears, he had been beyond ready for the day to be over. It was no easy feat- standing behind the counter and blending a countless amount of drinks- and his arms were stiff from the effort. Even so, when the bell on the door chimed, he’d been ready to greet the customer as enthusiastically as possible- despite his urge to just faceplant on the counter and sleep. Only, it wasn’t a customer- and he was bombarded with a faceful of obnoxious squealing and he had to take a deep, relaxing breaths in order to keep the painful throbbing at his temple at bay.

“Tao!” His friend greeted him almost a little too happily- as he suffered miserably, stuffed into his uncomfortable, not to mention, itchy Starbucks uniform.

It wasn’t entirely unusual for Luhan to visit, considering his friend often dropped by for the free coffee, but right now, Tao really wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with Luhan’s exuberance.

To say the last two days had been a hellish experience would be a drastic understatement. And Tao knew for a fact he wasn’t going to bounce back to his usually chipper self anytime too soon, but with Luhan around, there was the added pressure of pleasing his friend or facing his words of comfort that just made Tao feel worse. The last thing he needed was pity. God forbid, his ego had suffered enough.

“Luhan, is there something you need?” He asked, making a valiant, albeit futile attempt at being professional and as neutral as possible. Luhan just gave him a pointed look. And he knew that Luhan knew. He could feel the blooming headache begin to form as he forced a less than pleased smile on his lips. “Don’t.” He said, eyes narrowing, because he just knew where this conversation was going to go by the gleam in his friend’s eyes.

“Your shift is over soon, right?” Luhan asked as if Tao’s glare didn’t phase him at all. He was so used to it by now it was a commonplace in their friendship. “We should hang out. Maybe chat for a little bit.” Again, with the pointed look that made Tao want to shudder and wish the floor would swallow him up.

“You and I have nothing to chat about.” He said slowly, knowing how calculating and devious Luhan could be. Instead he focused on the counter of the shop, pulling his attention away from his friend knowing they weren’t going to agree on this subject anytime too soon.

“You don’t want to hang out with me?” Luhan asked as if his feelings were hurt. “You have avoided my texts and my calls for days now. How long are you going to remained locked away in your room eating ice cream and watching sad chick flicks? And don’t you dare deny it - I know you.”

Tao couldn’t help the look of guilt spread across his face at the accusation. Especially because it was all true. “I didn’t say that.” He amended quickly, regretting it as soon as he saw the triumphant glisten in Luhan’s eyes. “I just want some time alone for now, that’s all.”

“I think you’ve had enough alone time, don’t you?” Luhan asked in the tone that suggested he wasn’t in the mood for Tao’s games. “Do you think he is moping or keeping himself locked away? You ought to be enjoying yourself too! Someone new will come around eventually.”

“No,” Tao mumbled guiltily, bowing his head a little. He knew for a fact that he wasn’t despairing over the loss of their relationship, mainly because Tao had seen him with someone else- not two days after their relationship had ended- during one of his rare trips out to the supermarket to stock up on more ice cream. That’s why he was most displeased about it all. While Tao sulked, he was enjoying himself. It was like everywhere he went no matter how hard he tried to avoid facing it- the constant reminder that Tao was alone now always lingered. Luhan meant the best, Tao knew he did. But ultimately he just wanted time alone to heal and get over it. Or just hole up in his room and drown in tears or die of diabetes from the ice cream. Whichever came first.

“We’ll find someone better.” Luhan reassured, taking on a contemplative expression as he scrutinized Tao for a moment. “In fact,” Luhan brightened again. “There’s this guy-”

“Luhan,” He said with a tense tone. “Please. I will agree to hang out with you for a little bit, but don’t do that- I don’t want to ‘see’ anyone right now. Just, give me a little bit more time.”

“Alright, alright.” Luhan acquiesced. “Can I at least give you his number?”

Tao wanted to say no- he honestly did, but he knew Luhan would bug him endlessly with those doe eyes until he did. He nodded stiffly. It didn’t mean he was going to call him. And Luhan beamed- quickly snatching a napkin up and scrawling down a number with the pen that was kept next to the counter. “He’s Sehun’s friend.” Luhan explained, “He’s a good guy and just the type of person you need.”

“I don’t need anyone.” Tao informed his friend as he took the napkin from him casually and pocketed it, planning to trash it when Luhan wasn’t nearby. “Do you want some coffee or something?” He asked, knowing that his friend wasn’t planning on leaving until Tao’s shift was over. Luhan nodded eagerly.

Half the reason he came was because of the coffee that Tao made- the other half, well, because he cared about his friend. Tao may not say anything about it, but he was easy to read and Luhan didn’t want to see him hurting anymore- Tao was the type of guy that would needlessly make himself suffer, overthinking everything and blaming himself. And Luhan just wanted to cheer him up

Tao may not say it but he was easy to read. Luhan didn’t want to see him hurting any longer than necessary. Tao was the type of guy who needlessly made himself suffer, he would overthink and blame himself. And Luhan, being the good friend that he was, just wanted to cheer Tao up. And he trusted Sehun enough to believe that Wufan would be good for Tao.

“Yes please.” Luhan said, leaning his elbows on the counter with a content smile.

 

\---

And that was how, week later, Tao ended up staring at the napkin. It was entirely Luhan’s fault really- his friend hadn’t really given him a lot of time alone after their conversation, constantly ambushing him at work and taking him to go shopping. As much as Tao hated to admit it- Luhan’s attempts at cheering him up worked. Which was why when Luhan called to apologize for not being able to drop by, a sense of dread descended upon him. Dread entwined with jealousy.

He knew if he was left to his own devices he would sulk, over-think and cause himself more stress. Simply because Luhan wasn’t here to distract him. And no matter how hard Tao tried he couldn’t handle the thorns growing around his heart. He was moody, anxious, and he had a bad day at work. Honestly, all he wanted was to cuddle his best friend, watch stupid movies, and eat tons of snacks that he surely would regret eating later when he tallied up the calories.

Tao didn’t know when he had turned so spiteful- Luhan deserved to have someone special, besides, he and Sehun were made for each other- but the thought of Luhan and Sehun together, talking in soft, flirtatious tones made him long for someone who could make him feel like that. Someone who would be there no matter what and not just when it was convenient for them.

Just thinking about it made him wince as he leaned back on his sofa. His head hit the back of the couch, his hair falling from his face as he covered his face with his hands. The depression was pulling him. He knew it was pathetic and silly but how could you forget someone who had been everything for so long? Tao missed the hugs, the laughing, the silly flirting he took for granted, and feeling safe - like he never had to hurt. Their breakup had been a shock for Tao. He knew that it was for the the better, but it didn’t make it any easier to try and deal with. He knew they were better off as friends, but he had thought it was okay, that they could work through everything. In the end, he supposed he should’ve seen in coming.

And now he didn’t have Luhan to push away the unpleasant memories.

Which was why it was Luhan’s fault that he was clutching onto his phone in one hand and the napkin the the other. He sat there for perhaps around five minutes, just staring at his phone before finally punching in the numbers with a fierce determination before he could regret it. His heart lodged itself in his throat the moment someone picked up.

“Hey baby, I hope you’re having a good evening,” A sultry voice cooed and Tao choked, eyes widening in shock. “We can make it even better, if you just give me your credit card details, I’ll set you up with someone right away.” His jaw dropped open but no sound came out. This couldn’t be happening.

What in the actual fuck, Luhan?


	2. Chapter 2

After the mini heart attack and the realization of what and who he had just called, Tao abruptly pressed end call and dropped his phone on the sofa. Then he proceeded to stare at his phone, his face a mixture of both horror and embarrassment as he tried to make sense of what had happened. As far as he could tell.. Luhan had given him...a sex hotline number? Did Luhan seriously have to go that far? His face heated up and he had to touch his cool hands against the reddening surface in order to try and calm himself.

    He was going to murder Luhan. Tao’s instinct told him to Luhan and demand to know what that was about. But to call Luhan and admit that he had actually stooped low enough to call the number… No, he couldn’t do that. It would be the icing on the cake of his humiliation. Instead he would simply pretend as if he had never called it. That was simple enough right? He sighed, picking up the piece of paper and glaring at it. He swore he had intentions of throwing it away, burning it even, after what he’d been through- but somehow, for some reason or another, it found its way underneath a chip packet on the coffee table. And he promised himself he’d dispose of it later as he trudged into his room to watch The Vow and cry about someone else’s failed love life- for a change.

\---

For the next week or so, Luhan would drop by every so often. As though nothing had happened- as though he hadn’t given Tao a number to a phonesex hotline. So Tao did the same, occasionally sneaking glances at Luhan and biting his lip as he tried to figure out whether his friend knew exactly what he had done. In the end though, Luhan never bought it up again and Tao just couldn’t shred the last of his dignity by asking.

He just couldn’t understand why Luhan would do something like that. What could it possibly achieve? This was the kind of thing he’d expect from Jongdae- not Luhan. In the end, he decided that Luhan was either- as he’d always suspected- insane, or he’d made some kind of mistake. The curiosity was killing him, but at least it took his mind off the whole break-up issue.

“Tao? Did you hear me?”

Tao blinked, looking over to Luhan who was sipping the chocolate bubble tea, attentive eyes scanning over Tao’s face, looking for any signs of life.

“Say it again?” He said, as he turned to look at where he was going again as they made their down a dull grey and slightly grimy sidewalk, heading home from a movie Luhan had begged him to see. It had been about crazy, mutated, killer spiders and Tao was certain he wasn’t going to sleep for a week, which would just be great for his already dark eye bags. He sighed a little at the thought of those hairy arachnids crawling around- just thinking about it made him shudder.

“I said,” Luhan, his drawn out his tone suggesting that Tao should be more mindful when he was talking, “That we should go to that new restaurant downtown. Sehun doesn’t like seafood so he won’t go with me.”

Tao pursed his lips. He was getting tired and he kind of wanted to go home. But he knew that if Luhan really wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it. So Tao found himself entertaining his friend by nodding. Why not? It wasn’t like anything bad could happen by having dinner with him.

Tao was dead wrong.

The restaurant was nice. Classy, modern, and affordable. But he and Luhan had been seated for no more than five minutes when a loud, obnoxious laughter sounded, which made Tao look over at the couple beside them in annoyance- he’d been planning on giving them a hard glare, but as soon as he looked over, his expression shifted to one not unlike a deer’s, after it had been caught in the headlights.

“Tao, I think I am going to order the-” Luhan must have noticed the look on Tao’s face because he stopped mid-sentence to turn and follow Tao’s gaze.

Sitting directly next to them was a shorter male with an impeccable sense of style. His coppery hair was styled, eyes lined with tasteful eyeliner, and bright eyes. The taller male sitting across from him was handsome, in the goofy way - protruding ears, a gummy smile and an overall sense of fun emanating from him. “Baekhyun?” The words left Luhan’s lips before he could help it because suddenly the two were looking at him.

Baekhyun looked over, eyes widening when he saw Tao, quickly a look of guilt spread across his face. “Luhan hyung! Tao!” He said, obviously, surprised. “Funny seeing you here! You guys remember Chanyeol right?”

Every fiber of Tao’s being was screaming run, to get up and leave. His stomach flipped anxiously and every emotion he had been trying to hide was quickly resurfacing. He cast a look to Luhan that only his best friend would be able to read. Help. He was drowning and he was going down fast.

“Baekhyun.” Tao said, feeling numb as he looked towards Chanyeol. “How could I forget the one you left me for?” Tao didn’t mean to say it but it tumbled out nevertheless laced with the bitterness and anguish he had been smothered in. It was childish, he knew, but he just couldn’t pretend nothing had happened- couldn’t smile and pretend he was happy for Baekhyun and his new toy. “I’m glad you two look happy. I guess that is all that matters.”

“Tao-” He didn’t want to listen Baekhyun. Chanyeol had probably moved in by now- taking his place and probably setting anything that he’d left in Baekhyun’s place on fire, or whatever crazy new boyfriends of exes did. The thought of it made him sick- and he just wanted to go home. It was worse to imagine Chanyeol as actually be a decent person, who made Baekhyun happier than he ever could and just being generally likeable. At that, he was dismissing these thoughts, standing up and grabbing his bags so that he could hurry out from the restaurant. He felt like such a coward. But he just couldn’t do it. He heard Luhan stumbling behind offering a half hearted apology to them before he was at his side.

“Tao!” Luhan said his voice distressed. “You can’t do this!”

“Do what?” Tao snapped a little, turning on Luhan. He felt guilty for doing it, but he couldn’t help but lash out when he was hurt.

“You’re not going to run back in your hole! I’ve spent too much time trying to get you to smile again. That asshole doesn’t deserve to steal your happiness!” Luhan said, “You’re my best friend Tao. You’re worrying me.”

“I am fine. Seeing him is just something I cannot handle right now. We can eat another time. I just- I need time alone.” Tao said as Luhan’s eyes saddened because it was awful seeing Tao so hurt. He deserved someone who would make him happy, someone who would love him, and ultimately cherish him. Tao might have appeared intimidating with his sharp, dark eyes, pale skin, and styled inky black hair but he was a softie on the inside. Gentle, compassionate and sweet- even if he had been in a dark place lately, Luhan knew Tao was a good guy. And it hurt him to see the other so hell bent on making himself miserable.

“Promise you call me when you get home?” Luhan asked quietly. “Just so I know you’re safe. If you don’t, I will make Sehun kick down your door! Okay?”

Tao nodded, turning so Luhan wouldn’t catch sight of the tears beginning to well up in his eyes and hurrying home. Despite his promise to Luhan, he didn’t call his friend as soon as he got back, instead, flopping onto the couch, face down and groping the table for something sugary or with a high fat content to distract himself from everything else. He got a napkin instead. Which was just great, considering he probably needed to wipe away his tears- or blow his nose. Or both. But he didn’t do either. He just, sat up and stared at the tissue- like, actually studied it, frowning slightly at the number written across it. Then, ever so slowly, he picked up his phone, still sniffling quietly as he dialled the number.

It didn’t take long for someone to pick up and greet him. He gulped as he fumbled for his credit card to recite the numbers off it.

It wasn’t until he’d been redirected and someone picked up that he realized how stupid this was. “Hello. My name’s Kris.” Suddenly it didn’t seem so stupid after all. In fact, this was the best decision he’d made all night- because the voice was built for phone sex, rich in tone and just really fucking decadent to the point where Tao couldn’t formulate any thoughts and instead made an embarrassingly high pitched noise. And got a shiver-inducing hum of amusement in response. “That’s cute. Is this your first time calling?” Smooth but deep. It was like velvet, rippling through the phone line.

“Yes.” Tao managed to choke out and although he was pretty sure sounding like a strangled cat was on the opposite spectrum of ‘cute’, he didn’t say anything. “My name is Changmin.” He said, blurting out the first name that came into his mind to his head.

“What are you wearing, Changmin?” The articulate voice on the other line was made for wet dreams and sexual frustration.

Tao blushed furiously as he chewed his lips. “Jeans and a t-shirt.” He replied awkwardly.

The voice on the other line laughed and he could feel himself flare up with embarrassment. What the hell was he doing? He didn’t have a flirting bone in his body. But he didn’t want to hang up. He wanted that smooth voice to continue sending waves of excitement down his rigid body.

“Do you want to know what I’m wearing?” The amusement in Kris’ voice was obvious. He probably thought he was some kind of prude or virgin idiot - which wasn’t actually too far off. Kris continued, “A little close to nothing-”

“That’s a lie.” Tao muttered, “You’re probably sitting in some cubicle, fully dressed and not even hard.”

The was silence for a couple of seconds an Tao regretted saying that, but before he had the chance to say anything, Kris was speaking again. “Way to destroy the fantasy, Changmin.” The other replied as he cleared his throat, “I get the feeling you didn’t call for the reason people usually do.”

“N-no.” Tao said quietly, “Not really.. I just felt felt like, maybe talking to a stranger like this would be safer.”

“Safer than what?” The other inquired and Tao laid his head back.

“Safer than facing anyone I know.”

Kris fell silent again. After a beat or two, he spoke again. “You sound heartbroken.”

This time, Tao was the one pausing, before he decided that it was okay to tell him. After all, he’d never see him. He was paying him after all. “My boyfriend dumped me for another guy. I saw them today. I thought maybe it wouldn’t be too bad, but it was like trying to swallow barbed wire.”

Kris chuckled at the expression. “Why did he dump you? I mean- why did he go to another guy?”

“We were a good- I thought we were fine- and I liked him, but when it came to being intimate it was just... difficult. We tried and I kept messing up. Freaking out. Getting nervous.” Tao admitted bitterly, “I wasn’t aware sex was such a big part of a relationship.” He tried to make it seem like it didn’t get to him, but his voice wobbled.

“Your ex seems a little stupid.” Kris replied, pity noticeably absent from his voice, “You would have gotten the hang of it sooner or later.” At this, Kris paused, his voice lowering back into that sultry tone, “I could always give you a few pointers.”

Tao swallowed. His voice was just too sexy. “P-pointers?”

“There are certain places you touch and can apply pressure that make it feel extra good.” Kris drew out teasingly. “Certain ways you could grab and squeeze to-”

“Oh my god.” The words escaped Tao’s lips before he could stop them. Kris’ voice should be illegal- who even spoke like that anyway? Tao could feel the heat burning his cheeks.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Kris reassured, laughing as his voice reverted back to conversational- but to be honest, it didn’t make it sound any less like liquified sex.

“I-” He didn’t remember ever being this inarticulate. “I don’t do this very often.”

At that Kris was chuckling. “I can tell.” Tao panicked a little at that- he hadn’t meant to come across as so- “Stop worrying about it. You’re doing fine.”

After that, they talked. It took a while to get past the small talk, but once they did, Tao forgot about Baekhyun for a moment and they discussed the most meaningless and trivial things. They talked about sports and Tao found that Kris liked basketball too and that Kris liked the books that he liked. They spent of the rest of the night just talking, it was completely friendly- with the exception of Kris occasionally flirting, just to hear Tao stumble over his words.

It seemed silly to be talking at ease with a stranger. But Tao couldn’t bring himself to hang up, because, he could, for once delude himself into thinking that he didn’t care. For once, he wasn’t hurting. For once, it seemed like someone cared- even if they were being paid to.


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation with Kris made him ridiculously happy, to the point where he didn’t even mind that he’d just spent more money than he would on even clothes. Which was, quite frankly, worrying. He forgot to call Luhan that night though and Luhan kept true to his words- getting Sehun to ram down the door (although, Sehun just knocked, which was kind of disappointing and anti-climatic) and Tao apologized for not calling with a sheepish smile, quickly burying the note with the number on it beneath a pile of rubbish before Luhan could catch sight of it.

“You look… Happy.” Luhan commented as soon as he stopped ranting- eyes narrowed in suspicion as Sehun made himself comfortable on the couch.

“I’m okay.” He probably wasn’t even conscious of the beam he was wearing and eventually even Sehun was raising a brow, staring at him as though he’d grown an extra arm. “What? Am I not allowed to be happy?”

“Not when you like you just killed someone and buried them in your backyard.” Sehun decided to interject. “Namely, Baekhyun.” Luhan shot Sehun a not so conspicuous glare and Tao just rolled his eyes.

“Of course you’re allowed to be happy.” Luhan said, still studying Tao’s face carefully. “I think, if you’re up for it, we should get Yixing, Minseok and Jongdae to drop by. They’re worried about you.”

“Sure.” Tao replied easily enough.

\---

It wasn’t until after Yixing, Minseok and Jongdae arrived- and raided his junk food supply, before making fun of his movie choices with Sehun that he was sincerely starting to regret consenting to be subjected to this kind of torture. Especially when the intervention started.

“You are happier than usual.” Luhan accused, prodding him wanting to know more.

Tao was very aware that everyone was staring at him now and waiting for his answer. “Uhh…”

“Did you hook up with someone?” Jongdae demanded outright, interrupting whatever Tao was going to say. Tao almost choked on his saliva. Jongdae was a good guy- honestly, most of the times anyway, but he seriously lacked a brain-to-mouth filter.

Tao’s face flushed, betraying him. “I did not!” He said quickly, “There is no mysterious reason why I am happy. I just want to get over Baek-- him, so you guys will stop babying me.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and snorted. He was the youngest, so he knew all too well that it’ll take a lot more than that to stop the other four from fretting. But everyone mostly ignored him, too occupied with interrogating Tao.

“How about you go on a group date with us?” Minseok suggested happily, receiving nods of approval from the others. Minseok was like that- cute and bubbly and always trying to include everyone, which, was presently, was exactly the opposite of what Tao needed. “We’re bringing our girlfriends and Luhan is dragging Sehun along. Sehun’s friend, Yifan is single and coming but he’s-”

“Are you trying to hook me up with someone already?” Tao blurted, horrified that they would even entertain the idea.

“No, no, no! We’re just trying to help!” Luhan added quickly, “It’ll be a fun, no strings attached date with a really cute, really gay guy who is just your type.” Sure, Luhan hadn’t actually met the guy yet, but from what he heard, Yifan is perfect for Tao.

“Let’s face it Tao. You look terrifying, but you’re a sensitive guy.” Yixing finally spoke, smiling a little. He wasn’t particularly vocal about his thoughts, but he just always seems to know everything. “This Yifan guy might be good for you- from what I’ve heard from Sehun, he’s charming, gentle and-”

“Hey don’t go putting words into my mouth.” Sehun complained, receiving a hard glare from Luhan and a jab in the ribs from Minseok.

“As much as I love you guys and I do love you all, I just don’t see why getting over someone entails me dating other people.” Tao murmured, “I know you’re trying to help but let’s face it, I may be over Baekhyun but I’m nowhere near ready to date anyone.”

“Tao!” A long whine escaped Luhan as he pouted. He knew Tao might not be up for seriously dating anyone but Yifan would be a good distraction. He didn’t want to keep going over to Tao’s or lying awake on the phone, listening to Tao cry- not, that he didn’t love Tao, but because he wanted to see the other male smiling again.

“The answer is no for now.” Tao said as he his friends grumbled and Sehun offered him a consoling pat on the back. Because the two both knew Luhan would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

“He’s a good guy.” Sehun said grudgingly after receiving one of Luhan’s exasperated ‘please help me or I will totally make you sleep on the couch’ look. “You should at least try and meet him.” Sehun might be the most relaxed one out of all of them, but he’d always side with Luhan to keep in his good graces.

At that he really didn’t know what to say, because Sehun had a point. “Yeah,” Tao replied slowly. “Maybe a little later, I’m busy tonight.”

At that Jongdae was standing up and pointing at him. “I knew it! You’re totally sleeping with someone.” He said smugly. “Who is it?”

Tao barely stifled a groan- because now everyone was staring at him expectantly again and he swore to God that he was going to buy Jongdae a new brain-to-mouth filter as soon as possible. Preferably with one that worked.

\---

In spite of the minor intervention, the rest of the day went fine. And eventually, after Tao had been able to convince them that he needed to finish off a few essays, they sat down to watch a few movies. Comedies mostly, because Tao had already watched all the ‘sad sappy shit’, as Jongdae had called it. And by the time that Tao was finally able to usher them all out of his apartment, it was already 11 p.m. and even though he wasn’t entirely certain whether Kris would still be working- although, he had gotten off call with Kris around about that time the night before- he still decided to try calling.

Thankfully Kris was still working. Tao just said who he wanted and waited to be connected. He smiled excitedly when the other greeted him.

His voice was heavenly. It floated from the speaker of the phone and sent jolts of excitement down Tao’s body. Kris had to look like a supermodel. Tao was certain of this. That voice couldn’t be wasted on anything short of perfection.

“How was your day?” Kris’ voice floated smoothly like something you would heard in really intimate scenes in movies. At least, it that kind of effect on Tao.

“My friends were over.” He replied. “It was pretty good, except they kept babying me and trying to set me up with someone.”

Kris laughed and Tao melted a little into the couch. “Isn’t it a little soon?”

“That’s what I said.” Tao complained, perking up at the idea of finding someone who finally agreed with him.

“Well, I guess it’s good that they care?” Kris replied and Tao could just hear the smile in his voice. “My friends keep trying to do that too- except, I guess, I’ve been single for about a year or two now.”

It was a little sad- how Tao’s heart flopped in his chest at the thought of Kris being single. “Oh. Well, I guess it’s good that they care?” He replied- repeating Kris’ words back to the other and Kris snorted in amusement. “I guess I just wished I could turn those emotions off so they wouldn’t have to worry about me.” He said, quietly and for a moment Kris fell silent.

“It’s better to face those feelings now rather than let them build-up.” Kris said, contemplatively. “Your ex is a complete fool for letting you go, you know that?”

Tao blushed. He wanted to tell Kris that the man was paid to say that, but for some reason, he just couldn’t. “Sometimes, it feels like I’m the fool.” He said, but he wasn’t so sure whether he was talking about the whole breakup with Baekhyun or whether he was talking about exactly how much he liked Kris.

\---

    The next morning, Tao woke up bleary eyed and exhausted. Thankfully, he didn’t have to work today. He rolled over in bed picking up his cellphone to see five messages from Luhan. He smiled crookedly. Trust Luhan to be up already and giving him hell. Everyone was supposedly going to be there tonight and Sehun’s friend was still in need of a date. Except Tao really didn’t want to go out. All he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and talk to Kris. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before deciding that he would handle that later after he was fully awake and filled his daily quota of coffee intake.

    Eventually he dragged himself out of bed and put his dreams of the mysterious Kris out of his head to go shower and ready himself for whatever the day brought. He made himself a small breakfast and watched a few episodes of his favorite TV show. Although, putting off texting Luhan was a bad idea because his best friend simply texted him multiple more times, before threatening to come over, so Tao hastily sent a quick text back. ‘Srry. busy 2nite. mayb nxt time.’ He wrote before tucking his phone in a little cranny in the couch.

‘You better.’ Luhan replied within seconds and Tao felt himself shudder at the thought of what Luhan would do if he didn’t go next time. At least though, that would be a problem for another day, he dismissed, redirecting his attention to the TV.

Tao groaned as he fell back deciding he was going to waste his day away watching The Walking Dead or Game of Thrones. He wasn’t up to seeing his friends playing Cupid or matchmaker just yet. He didn’t have the patience or the want to indulge them.

After an entire season his eyes drifted to his phone. He wanted to call Kris but he didn’t want to be annoying or obnoxious. How smart was it to begin depending for a guy who was paid to have phone sex with people? For some reason when Tao talked with him it was like Kris was the only one who heard him -- sure, Luhan listened but Luhan didn’t get it. He had Sehun who would never in his life hurt Luhan. He didn’t get what it was like to be hurt because he was lucky enough to have someone who would never hurt him. And then the rest of his guy friends were straight. They didn’t know what it was like to be tossed aside for another guy.

Kris understood. Or at least he pretended to. He was the nice amount of encouraging and flirty that Tao needed at the moment. Tao reached over after a while and picked up his phone dialing the number saved on speed dial. He chewed his lips anxiously when the operator answered and he asked for Kris.

“Sorry he’s not into night. Perhaps another one of our fine--”

“No thanks.” Tao muttered and hung up. Weight dropped in his stomach as he scowled a little. He hadn’t realized or imagined Kris with a life outside his job. Of course he wasn’t there. He had places to be...people to see. And suddenly, Tao felt like curling up and crying again. But he didn’t, only because he was over Baekhyun- and he refused to shed tears over a sexline operator. Seriously, who does that?

It wasn’t till 10 minutes later, when he realized he still didn’t know how or when Joffrey died that he realized that he does. Cry over strangers, that is.


End file.
